Sirviente
by Mattdreams
Summary: Esperar... esperar... esperar.... y mientras demasiados pensamientos y no todos alegres... Un sirviente puede amar a su jefe? Y si su jefe no lo trata como un sirviente? Y si ellos dos... se.... aman? Una historia de Romano y España y como comenzó todo


La verdad es que importaba poco que ya estuviera desesperado, porque seguramente aquella noche tampoco apareciera.

Me levanté y eché más leña al fuego, deleitándome con su sonido al quemarse. Cuando era más pequeño, Portugal me asustaba diciendo que aquellos ruiditos eran los gemidos de dolor de la madera que luchaba por no morir consumida por el fuego. Pero ya era más mayor y sabía que eso era mentira… aunque por si acaso nunca miraba al fuego directamente y así solo disfrutaba de esos crujiditos pensando que eran cualquier otra cosa.

Volviéndome a acomodar en el almohadón, me envolví con el chal que Portugal había dejado allí tirado la última vez que vino. Hacía bastante frío. El clima aquí siempre es caluroso y con mucho sol, pero cuando llega el invierno un manto frío y blanco cubre el suelo y el aire helado se cuela por todos lados.

Encogí la piernitas debajo de mi blanca falda y estiré un poco más el delantal que tenía atado a la cintura intentando que hubiera más tela que cubriera mi aterida piel.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era noche cerrada. Me había quedado dormido esperándole. Si él hubiera estado conmigo, habríamos estado los dos metidos en la cama calientitos y disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Pero ya hacía casi tres meses que nada de eso sucedía:

- Ellos son aún más pequeños que tú, tengo que ir a cuidarles.- me decía cada vez que me enfadaba y montaba alguna rabieta cuando anunciaba un nuevo viaje.

Pero no podía remediarlo. Tan solo el pensar en que estaría rodeado de todos esos niñatos, cubriéndoles de atenciones en vez de estar conmigo… ¡es que me ponía enfermo! Pero irremediablemente después me invadía una profunda tristeza:

- Tú solo eres un sirviente, no lo olvides.

Portugal solía repetírmelo muy a menudo, al igual que Madre Hispania. Yo no tendría que ponerme celoso, ni siquiera debería tener tantas confianzas con él. Yo era un mísero sirviente, nada más que eso. Ellos me estaban manteniendo porque no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, al igual que mi hermano pequeño. Solo éramos criados, no teníamos derecho a reclamar ni pedir nada.

Me acomodé e intenté volver a dormirme, pero no fui capaz. Estaba muerto de miedo, con ese tiempo seguro que el mar estaba picado y eran muchas las historias sobre barcos que perecían en sus aguas. El viaje a las Américas era muy largo y peligroso ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si salía una ola de la nada y se tragaba el barco? ¿Y si nunca volviera? Aquel pensamiento me heló la sangre. Él iba a volver, ¿verdad? Pero si no lo hacía, ¿qué sería de mi? Ya no era ningún niño, estaba en plena adolescencia y no eran poco los días en que estas cuestiones ocupaban mi mente. Ya no era un niñito, debería saber valerme por mi mismo. Pero era incapaz de hacer algo, no podía hacer nada si él no estaba. Le necesitaba sobre todas las cosas.

De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad. Me levanté corriendo y abrí la puerta, sintiendo, incluso con el frío, mis mejillas arder.

Allí estaba él, mirándome con sus ojos verdes, y a pesar de estar cubierto de nieve, lucía una amplia sonrisa:

- ¡Qué frío hace!- exclamó mientras entraba en casa y se quitaba la capa.

Estaba tan emocionado de volver a tenerle conmigo que no pude decir nada. Cogí con manos temblorosas su capa y la estreché contra mí. Olía a mar, a tierra… pero sobretodo, olía a él.

Pero entonces escuché su estruendosa risa, y me volví un tomate maduro al darme cuenta de que me estaba observando:

- ¡Deja de reírte, estúpido!- grité tirando su capa al suelo

- ¡Pero es que te ves tan lindo!- consiguió decir entre risas, cosa que me enfadó aún más.

Di un zapatazo en el suelo y me giré marchándome a mi dormitorio reprochándome a mi mismo el haberme emocionado tanto por él ¡Estaba mejor solo! ¡Lo único que hacía era fastidiarme! ¡Idiota molesto!

Escuché que me llamaba, pero no me di la vuelta. Me había hecho esperar mucho tiempo sin noticias suyas y lo primero que hacía era reírse en mi cara ¡Pues de mi que se olvidara!

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, pero no llegué a entrar. Mi mano se quedó apoyada en el pomo. Afuera estaba nevando, seguro que estaba helado. Además, el viaje había sido muy largo y estaría cansadísimo.

Suspiré y fui hasta la cocina empezando a calentar agua. Un baño calientito le sentaría muy bien. Él me vio perfectamente como llevé la tina hasta su cuarto y después poco a poco el agua caliente, pero no me dijo nada. Simplemente, cuando creyó que ya habría terminado, fue a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de si, sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad de prepararle la ropa limpia ni de decir nada.

Me senté frente a su puerta con los ojos humedecidos notablemente. Debería haberme ido a dormir, al día siguiente tendría que lavar toda su ropa sucia, pero no podía alejarme de aquella puerta. Le había extrañado tanto que era incapaz de alejarme.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía. Yo no era nadie, solo un sirviente rebelde con demasiadas libertades. Sin contar con mi grandísimo orgullo.

Pero él jamás me había tratado como a un simple sirviente. Dormíamos juntos desde que tenía uso de memoria, atendía muchos de mis caprichos y me había criado como si fuese su propio hijo.

Entonces, ¿había algo más? ¿Algo más profundo?

Me levanté corriendo y abrí la puerta precipitadamente con intención de hablar con él, cuando en el umbral ya me estaba aguardando con su ropa limpia, sus cabellos húmedos y sus ojos posados en mí. Estaba esperándome:

- España…-susurré su nombre

Él extendió sus brazos, ofreciéndome un refugio. Caminé despacio y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba. Él era tan alto, tan hombre, y yo solo era un niño con una cabeza llena de preguntas y el pecho henchido con un sentimiento desconocido:

- Te quiero

Aquellas palabras brotaron de mi boca sin que yo fuera consciente del todo de ello. Pero fue como si llevaran mucho tiempo esperando a salir, y ahora habiendo completado su huída me volviera ligero:

- Es que eres tan pequeño, tan joven aún.- murmuró

- Bastardo español.- dije levantando la mirada hacia sus dos esmeraldas. Tomé aire.- Pues conviérteme en un hombre

Noté como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se arremolinaba en mi cara y mi respiración se agitaba notablemente, a la vez que sus mejillas hacían otro tanto ante mi petición… pero pronto apareció una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

- Deberás dejar atrás muchas cosas, como estos vestiditos… me siento como estuviera pervirtiendo a una cría.- dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Cállate estúpido.- dije bajando la mirada azorado.- Yo no soy ninguna niña

- No, no lo eres.- me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.- Eres mi Romano, solo mío mío mío.

Entonces me alzó y mientras enredaba mis manos en sus cabellos y él me abrazaba con fuerza, nos besamos tiernamente, firmando mi renuncia a la servidumbre y mi llegada a una libertad repleta de su amor.


End file.
